


Non-Englih Words

by darkdream253



Series: HSWC Fills [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Multi, Other, Sadstuck, Vague Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdream253/pseuds/darkdream253
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a certain je ne sais quoi...</p><p>Certain words and phrases capture a specific idea better than anything English has to offer. Google "untranslatable words" for several lists of examples. Complete non-English and non-Earth languages are eligible for this round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan♥Jane
> 
> Shemomedjamo (Georgian): To eat past the point of being full just because the food tastes good.

You were hesitant, though the cake sitting in front of you did look good. You looked up to Jane, who just had a look on her face that said 'Go on, try it.' You finally picked up the fork, stabbing a chunk of the slice she'd given you and took a bite.

“Wwoww, this is delicious,” you were smiling at her now,” You're good at bakin'.”

“Thanks,” she giggled a bit,” Have as much as you want. I made a whole cake, but nobody wants it because it's Betty Crocker. You're the only one who's even tried it so far.”

“Wwell, they don't knoww wwhat they're missin',” you said as you took another bite. You didn't admit that this was the reason you were so hesitant to try it. Crocker Corp. wasn't exactly on friendly terms with anyone right now. Not with the Empress in charge.

You kept good to her word, taking another slice once you finished the first. You didn't give a care when, on your third slice, you started to get full. The cake was too good to stop, so you kept on eating it.

“Wow, you must really like it,” Jane smiled, though her look did seem a bit worried,” I'm glad at least one person-- er, troll-- does. Maybe I'll bring cakes over for you more often. Are you sure you should be eating so much at once though? I don't want you getting sick.”

“It's fine,” you insist, not wanting to stop, taking yet another slice, the cake almost half gone now,” You'vve got some cod damn good bakin' skills. I wwant you to come ovver with more sometime.”

“Really?” Jane was ecstatic now, the smile growing into a huge grin. “Alright then, I'll come over with more cake whenever I have time. Although, time is hard to find with everything going on. Still, I'm sure I can make time for my biggest fan.”

“I'll be expectin' you,” you gave her a wink that suggested you wanted more than just cake, to which she blushed.

“W-well, enjoy you're cake,” she seemed flustered now, stammering a bit,” I'll just... Bring some more, when I can.”

“I knoww, you said that,” you corrected her,” Wwhat you did tell me is wwhat wwe'll do after I'vve had your delicious cake. Wwhy not stay for awwhile?”

“Well, I really should be getting back home,” Jane looked away,” If you want more cake, I have to bake it.”

She started to leave and you felt a bit dejected as she went, taking another bite of cake, but then you heard,” Maybe next time we can talk.”

“I'd like that,” you answer back with a smile and she leaves with another giggle.

\--

Bonus Image:  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia/Vriska or Aradia/Sollux
> 
> Atang (Ilokano) At a feast, it is food put aside for the souls of the departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Aradia/Sollux instead of Aradia/Vriska.

You always fed your lusus first before eating yourself, and you did it again today. It was a bit hollow. No messages from her, your matesprit, not after you'd seen her dead at her hive. You had killed her and now you just went about your day, but it was... empty.

Once Bicyclops was done with the honey you'd given him, you went back down into your hive and looked at your own meal. There was a lot of times where Aradia would come over just to eat with you. The both of you would talk as you ate.

It was something that you never really thought about until now, when she was no longer sitting across from you at the table. The spot she usually took was empty and you put your hand in the space, as if she was there and you just couldn't see her.

The space was empty, no invisible shoulder where you placed your hand. You don't know why you were expecting anything different, but yellow tears started to well up in your eyes anyway. Everything was so empty and you weren't sure if anything could fill it again.

Once the tears stopped, you served the food you'd cooked, putting one plate in front of you and another in front of the empty place. No one would be there to eat the food, but you put it out anyway, like she would just appear if you left it for her. It was a pointless thing to do, but still you did it.

You ate alone. It was the first time in awhile you'd eaten alone. Before the accident, she'd been coming over rather often. You didn't complain of course, but it was a long distance between your hives for her to be traveling so often.

You weren't even sure what happened that last day. You couldn't really remember anything about that night, just waking up and seeing her there in the rubble that was once her hive. It was so bloody, the mind honey having put your powers on overdrive. It was lucky there was anything even still left of her.

You finished your food and cleared off your plate. You went to clear off the one in front of you as well, ready to put them away to eat later, but you stopped. You didn't want to clear off, you wanted it to be already gone, AA smiling up at you and telling you it was good.

You slammed a fist down, holding back more tears. Why did she have to die? Why did you kill her? What did she do to deserve that? The questions kept running through your head, but there were no answers, just the same hollowness you'd felt all day.

You finally picked up the plate, putting it away for later. Once the table was empty, there was a chime on your husktop. One of your friends was messaging you, but who would send you a message now? You moved over to it and open up trollian to check it.

You hardly believed what you were seeing. The handle shouldn't even be active anymore, but here you clearly were getting a message from whoever was on the other end. You couldn't process it, just staring at the brightly lit screen, almost happy to see the message.

apocalypseArisen began trolling twinArmageddons at 8:45pm

AA: hell0 S0llux


End file.
